


physicality

by vicsage (orphan_account)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Gen, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vicsage
Summary: single sentence prompt — "We're designed to be disposable."





	

The others were already gone for the night. The room felt too small for the both of them anyways.

“…Superboy, you know that isn’t—”

“Don’t tell me it’s not true! You saw the lab I came from, you saw the hundreds of copies. I’m not special. I’m not unique. It—It doesn’t matter if I die. There's always a backup.”

Silence.

“Kon, I—”

“Stop trying to make excuses—”

_“Stop fucking interrupting me!”_

He was shocked into silence.

Tim closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

“Listen to me. Superboy, Kon-El, Conner Kent, or whatever you want to be fucking called right now. You _are_ special _._ You may be 50% of two people, but so is every other fucking person on this godforsaken hunk of rock. Physically, yes, there’s a shit ton of—” Tim waved his arms in exasperated emphasis, “ _you,_ going around, but let's get one thing straight. You are **not** disposable. I love you, and you alone.” _Of course. The first time Tim says ‘I love you’ is directly following a near-death experience._

Tim met Kon's wide eyes.

“I love you because you’re _you._ Unique in your thoughts, your memories, your personality. You have the _worst_ sense of style. You clip your words, not out of habit, but out of personal preference. You've got this _stupid_ habit of doubting yourself until the time comes when you should think over an important decision, and then you become the most stubborn person in existence. You can be a totally annoying son of a bitch. I’ve never met a single fucking person the exact same as you. I never will." His voice broke.

Kon tried to use the pause in Tim's rant to interrupt, but he barreled on.

"You drown yourself beneath layers of indifference to hide the fact that you think you can be replaced if you die, but you can’t. Don’t you ever think about anyone but yourself? _What would I do if you actually died?”_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me [@gothimite](http://gothimite.tumblr.com/) or [@vicsages](https://vicsages.tumblr.com/)


End file.
